Clans of the Rivers Wiki talk:Project Charart
Archives Approved 1 Declined 1 Can I join? Join? Mõŏń ۞ 20:21, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll add you in. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 20:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Me too please :) Night Fall 22:54, July 5, 2010 (UTC) may I join? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 23:06, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure, and Ice, you are already deputy! =) ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 18:03, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Can I join too? [[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'StormClan's strongest']] 21:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Of course Ash! =) ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 23:04, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Can I join too? :D Frostheart ♥ 05:03, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Can I join? The gost,13:52,23 July,2011.(UTC) Blanks Can anyone make us some blanks? =) ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 00:19, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I can try. I need the practice.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 20:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not apart of this project, but I made a kittypet blank for fun, it's a bit similar to the Warriors wikia one though. Frostheart ♥ 19:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Blanks The legs on the warrior blanks are really bothering me, could I make a diagram? Night Fall 22:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure I guess. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 22:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Something along the lines of this. (I did it on pixlr, so that's why it looks sloppy) Night Fall 01:32, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that the back part of the front leg needs to be rounded. Just brought a bit closer to the front part. Thats just me though.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 01:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, since I trust you guys and the project is still small, I'll alow you to tweak the blanks. But personally, I think the back is fine. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 14:36, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I think those blanks are fine. The longhairs are bothering me. We should smooth out the fur on them and add fur to the head..but I'm terrible at that stuff [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 15:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by fur on the head? Maybe some cheek fluff but not the top of the head.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 15:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Well just don't change the chests on the longhairs. I think I'm okay at the chest hairs, but I'm terrible at doing the hairs on the tails. Poppypetal (W) - For Approval I love torties. Comments? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 15:08, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I love them too. Not as much as tabbies though. Darken the shading some.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 15:10, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. '❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 17:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I still can't shading on the white parts. Also color the nose.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o]][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 17:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''Yup how's that? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 14:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Darken the earpink a tiny bit.AshshadowAg 17:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Darken the earpink. Frostheart ♥ 22:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC). Also, make the earpink slightly bigger. Frostheart ♥15:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 00:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Since this project is inactive, decline it for now and once it is up and running I'll re-post it. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 23:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure? The earpink is really the only broblem.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 23:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Auto-Aprroved Images Since the Project is sort of slow right now, I am allowing me, Ice, and Ash to upload and automatically add 3 images to articles, since we are the most active members. Thanks and have fun. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 14:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Mouse. Just one question: 3 and done or something like 3 a week until the project becomes more active?AshshadowAg 23:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC) 3 a weeks ounds good until we can get more active. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 14:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, could I too? It's alright if not :) Night Fall 04:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure, Night. We didn't know if you were still active here. =) ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 15:24, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Mouse :) Night Fall 20:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Leafflight (W) - For Approval Also, could I join PCA please? Thanks! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 15:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll add you in. For the image, blur the stripes and white transition more, darken the shading slightly, and add more stripes to the back, near the hind leg. Also, add ear pink. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 02:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Blur the tabby stripes and the highlights. And to the stripes to me look kinda weird. Like, they're not even and the transition to the big to the small stripes look really cool. xD But it's probably because I'm used to the even stripes. Add ear pink Frostheart ♥ 04:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 16:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Guidelines Hi! Um, since this is a new wiki but it is growing, I was kinda wondering if we should add guidelines here? Like how to do the eyes and all that stuff? :) Frostheart ♥ 04:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, normally users do eyes however they want them but we could possibly have tutorials. What do you guys think? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 15:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) It sounds like a good idea to me. Tutorials are more or less suggestions or examples.AshshadowAg 22:26, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Harefur (E) - For Approval I really like this one... Comments? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 15:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Maybe darken the nose a bit.AshshadowAg 17:19, August 7, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Wow, I've been sooo inactive. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 15:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Wildfire (W)- For Approval The reason I put him up for approval is because I wanted to know if tabby needed to be in his description. . 18:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I think the tabby stripes are really cool. If it's a tabby, does it have to have tabby stripes on its back and stuff? Hehe. But other than that, nothing wrong. Frostheart ♥ 19:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) He's whats called a solid ginger cat. Solid ginger with tabby stripes on the face legs and tail. Ashshadow Oh. xD I didn't know. I think there isn't anything bad, but lighten the shading a bit.Frostheart ♥ 22:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 13:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I have a question, do you use pixlr, gimp, or photoshop? Because your style is much cooler. xD Frostheart ♥16:51, August 10, 2010 (UTC) GIMP. This style can be done in pixlr though. It will just take some time.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 22:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) It's very uncommon, but ginger cats can be solid; I've seen some images on google where they have either no stripes, or extremely faint stripes. So, if you picture him with stripes, then most certainly keep the stripes on the image. If not, it'd be okay to remove them Night Fall 22:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering more for the description. Does stripes need to be included there?Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 21:17, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Breezemellow Sorry that the shading is quite noticeable and the ear pink is too, but Pixlr blurring isn't that good. xD Frostheart ♥04:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Darken the earpink a bit. Try smudging the shading before blurring.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 12:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Tried smudging it Frostheart ♥15:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC). Tru blurring the shading and earpink some more.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 17:36, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I got Gimp and I blurred it, but it won't let me save. 00:00, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. I fixed it. xD Better? :D 02:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 17:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. 16:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The shading needs to be darkened more. Is she a tabby because it says she is in the alligences.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 01:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) No, I didn't make her a tabby. 02:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and about the shading, I don't really think it needs to be darkened more, but I might see to it if I change my mind. 20:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Inactive Due to the project's inactivity, Ash, Night, Ice and I will be the only ones making article images. Until we have more active members, only. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 21:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Am I allowed to post pictures here too? I am active, :D 22:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I suppose, I was only having me and Ash because Ash is a SW, but if Nightfall is inactive I guess she can't . . . but I suppose so. Just post them on our talk pages before posting them on articles. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 22:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Yay. :3 22:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay. 00:45, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I'm here :) Night Fall 22:46, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Autumnleaves- For Approval Mouseh said I could have her so here she is. I love this design. Comments?Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 15:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) This looks great :D Darken the shading a tad. 15:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Ashshadow, on the message on my talkpage, sure, add yourself. For the image, darken the ear pink and smudge the tail tip patch and the closest to his tail. Other than that, AWESOME. 00:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Thanks guys (or should I say Gals) :) Anything else?Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 01:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC) -is speechless- Oh my freaking gosh, this is beautiful. Desaturate the ear pink, and make it more reddish. But other then that, I don't see anything :D Night Fall 22:46, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Night. I don't think the changes showed.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 21:25, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Join Can I join?Venomsplash 21:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC)